InoShikaCho
by Silvin Lewis Dragneel
Summary: Conjunto de One Shots y Drabbles de este grandioso trío, los amo tanto *-* Y me nació escribir sobre ellos :3 :3 Pasen y lean :3 :3
1. Primera Reunión

**_Primera Reunión._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Temari acomodó a su pequeño en sus brazos mientras cerraba la puerta de la residencia Nara, Shikadai como siempre estaba dormido. Durante su camino a la residencia Yamanaka se encontró a Karui con su hija tambien en brazos, las mujeres se saludaron y se dirigieron juntas a la reunión.

Ino al abrir la puerta las saludó con entusiasmo y cargó a la niña morena en brazos, consintiéndola y haciéndola reír. Ino tenía debilidad por la niña, ella siempre quiso tener una, pero tuvo un varón.

―llevemos a estos pequeños a la habitación.―dijo Ino, Karui la siguió y Temari subió con ellas mientras despertaba a su hijo

―Dai.―le dijo

―gaahhh…―respondió el bebé despertándose, Shikadai tenía esa ventaja, nunca despertaba llorando, tal vez encontraba muy problemático el hacerlo. Entraron en la habitación para ver a un pequeño rubio sentado en el piso jugando, que miró con curiosidad en sus ojos azules a los dos forasteros que invadían su cuarto.

Ino, Temari y Karui bajaron dejando a los bebés solos, para que realizaran su primera reunión del trío InoShikaCho de su generación.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Inojin aun miraba con curiosidad a sus dos invitados, el niño pelinegro se estaba durmiendo y la niña miraba toda la habitación. Él tenía 9 meses, la niña 7 y el otro niño 11.

Los ojos dorados de la pequeña se fijaron en un peluche en forma de jabalí, ChouChou se dirigió hacia el peluche y lo tomó en brazos. Inojin vio como algo de su propiedad estaba en manos de otro niño, se dirigió a donde ella y tomó el peluche arrebatándoselo, ChouChou no lloró como un niño normal haría, solo que agarró otra parte del peluche y jaló, los bebés se disputaron por el peluche, mientras el pelinegro miraba con diversión en sus ojos verdes, aplaudiendo y prácticamente dando ánimos a cualquiera que ganara.

La niña tuvo más fuerza y logró obtener el juguete completo, cayendo para atrás por la fuerza ejercida y soltando una risa infantil por su victoria.

El pequeño Inojin hizo un puchero y lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos, empezó a llorar logrando que la niña lo mirara, ella dejó el peluche a un lado y gateó hacia el rubio, donde envolvió sus pequeños bracitos y lo abrazó empujándolo al suelo, ella rió logrando que Inojin riera.

Shikadai no quiso quedarse atrás en el juego ¡Estaban jugando sin él! ¡Injusto! Así que gateó hacia sus acompañantes y se lanzó encima de la niña que estaba prácticamente encima del rubio, los tres bebés rieron y continuaron con su juego, hasta que el sueño los venció y se quedaron profundamente dormidos, prácticamente uno sobre el otro, abrazándose o agarrados de las manos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Temari siempre tenía que quedarse en medio de Ino y Karui, ambas mujeres tenían un temperamento idéntico y cualquier cosa podría generar que ambas bombas de tiempo explotaran. Ellas se llevaban bien, pero como todo el mundo tenían diferentes puntos de vista, y ellas podrían llegar a una discusión tan fuerte que si Temari no les colocaba un alto, podría terminar la rubia teniendo cabello rojo en sus manos y la pelirroja con cabello rubio en las suyas.

Por suerte, ese día parecían estar de buen humor, y pasaron la reunión hablando y bebiendo sake en paz, Temari suspiró, no tuvo que hacer de intermediaria.

A la hora de irse, las mujeres subieron a buscar a sus hijos, cuando abrieron la puerta se llevaron la enternecedora sorpresa de encontrarlos totalmente dormidos, Ino enseguida fue en busca de la cámara y tomó la foto. Normalmente las fotos de equipos se toman ya con el sensei, cuando son Gennin, pero esa foto mostraba que la primera reunión de esa generación había sido un éxito, y créanme que esa foto se enmarcaría para que cada uno la pudiera tener en su casa, claro, eso era lo que había pensado la tía Ino.

 ** _Nota: Nada mejor con el cual empezar este fic de One Shots con la primera reunión de estos tres :3_**

 ** _Personalmente estoy obsesionada con este equipo, no sé, me encantan 7u7_**

 ** _Mi personaje favorito es la loquisha de ChouChou 7u7_**

 ** _Déjenme un review diciéndome que les pareció y si tienen la sugerencia de un tema especifico para otro one shot, pues estos no van a tener conexión, ni orden cronológico._**


	2. Protección

**_Protección_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Universo Alternativo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _PD: Tiene un toque de MitsuChou._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

ChouChou buscó la comodidad en la silla bajándose el vestido en el proceso, este no era muy corto, solo le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. El vestido era de un bonito color rojo, sin mangas y pegado al cuerpo que resaltaba la figura de la morena –cabe decir que ella tenía una figura proporcionada, y estaba absolutamente orgullosa de ella-

La fiesta era organizada por una de sus compañeras de la preparatoria, había invitado a varios de sus compañeros por el simple hecho de que sus padres estaban en un viaje de bastante tiempo.

ChouChou había cumplido los 17 años y de todos modos le había tocado casi suplicarle a su madre que la dejara ir.

La joven morena vio a Sarada, la Uchiha le saludó y ChouChou se levantó para acercársele y hablarle, volviendo a bajarse el vestido que se le había subido un poco _"No vuelvo a usar un vestido así"_ se dijo. Al lado de Sarada estaban Boruto –que ya había empezado una relación con la joven Uchiha- y Mitsuki, ChouChou tenía que admitir que Mitsuki estaba guapo, bastante guapo a decir verdad.

ChouChou empezó a caminar entre la gente para dirigirse a hablar con su mejor amiga, cuando sintió algo cubriendo sus hombros y una figura se colocó delante de ella.

ChouChou miró con el ceño fruncido a Inojin que tapaba su paso y tomó la chaqueta que cubría sus hombros entre sus manos

― ¿Qué haces? ―dijo ella con el ceño fruncido

―estas exponiendo mucho―le dijo el rubio

―tiene razón―dijo Shikadai―así que ponte la chaqueta.

― ¿disculpa? ―dijo la morena― ¿Quiénes se creen ustedes para hablarme así y ordenarme?

―somos tus mejores amigos―dijo Shikadai

―ahora tapate, que no queremos que parezcas una cualquiera―dijo Inojin sonriendo, luego solo sintió el golpe que su amiga le dio en la mejilla

―eres un imbécil, Inojin―él se acarició la mejilla enrojecida

―eso fue insensible, Inojin―dijo Shikadai, luego miró a su compañera―mira Chou, nosotros solo queremos protegerte, no sabes cuantos chicos te miraron pervertidamente cuando te levantaste.

―ese es el problema―dijo Inojin―como estás muy bonita en ese vestido, te miran mucho―ChouChou enarcó una ceja

―Inojin haciendo un cumplido, eso es raro―suspiró―. No me quiero poner la maldita chaqueta.

―ponte la maldita chaqueta y bájate un poco más el vestido―dijo Shikadai

―mi padre les pidió que me vigilaran ¿verdad?

―de hecho no―dijo Shikadai

―en parte―admitió Inojin, ChouChou suspiró y le arrebató la chaqueta que Shikadai había tomado

―dame eso― se la colocó― ¿felices?

―solo un poco―dijo Inojin, ChouChou se abrió paso de sus amigos y se dirigió a donde la Uchiha, se sentó a su lado con el ceño fruncido, la pelinegra soltó una risita

―linda chaqueta―dijo su amiga

―es de Shikadai―dijo ChouChou―me dan ganas de picarla con una tijera y tirársela en la cara.

―no los culpes―le dijo Sarada―te cuidan.

―se pasan.

La fiesta pasó bien, todos se estaban divirtiendo, tanto Sarada como ChouChou habían permanecido hablando todo el tiempo, a veces salían a bailar solo ellas dos, ellas no sabían porque ningún chico se les acercaba, bueno, a Sarada era porque su padre tenía fama en la aldea y su novio era el discípulo del padre de ella, y tal vez ChouChou era porque estaba a su lado ¿Quién sabia?

Mitsuki estaba conversando con sus amigos, se divertía de buena forma, a veces muchas chicas lo sacaban a bailar, era popular entre las mujeres en la ciudad, a ellas les atraía lo misterioso que él podría ser, sin embargo, el peli azul tenía su vista fija en una chica en particular, no podía negar que ChouChou Akimichi estaba preciosa. A pesar de que la chica le insistiera que confesara un amor hacia ella que él pensaba que no tenia, debía admitir que si lo tenía. Cuando se liberó de la ultima chica que lo aprisionaba, enseguida se dirigió donde sus amigas que estaban hablando y riendo.

―hola chicas―dijo Mitsuki, las chicas le sonrieron-Hey Chou ¿quieres bailar? ―ChouChou enarcó una ceja y se levantó tomando la mano del peli azul para dirigirse a la pista de baile, Mitsuki le rodeó la cintura y ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, vieron tambien a Sarada con Boruto bailando, ChouChou se dio cuenta que el rubio no había sacado a su novia a bailar para no dejarla sola, lo que hizo pensar a la morena que solamente Mitsuki la había sacado a bailar para desocupar a la Uchiha, sin embargo, decidió hacer lo que a ella más le gustaba, molestarlo

― ¿sabes? Esto me da la razón: Estas enamorado de mí.

―No, no lo estoy―Mitsuki se sonrojó un poco― ¿Cuándo me dejaras de molestar por eso?

―cuando lo aceptes―ella le sonrió―y cuando lo hagas, yo me reiré y te diré "Te lo dije"

―Espero que esto no avive más el fuego, pero tengo que decirlo, te ves preciosa―A pesar de que ChouChou fuera vanidosa, el simple hecho de escuchar un alago por parte de quien le gusta la hizo sonrojar un poco

―pensé que me veía horrible, como nadie además de ti me sacó a bailar.

― ¿crees que nadie te ha sacado a bailar por ti? ―Mitsuki rió―solamente mira al par de guardianes que me están matando con la mirada―Mitsuki hizo girar a la morena y ella pudo ver claramente a Shikadai e Inojin asesinando con la mirada al peli azul

―malditos―siseó―como los odio.

―pues ellos te aman, si te cuidan de esta forma.

―ayúdame en algo―dijo la joven―por este acto no te molestaré.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―bésame.

― ¿eh?

―que me beses, quiero mostrarles que yo puedo hacer lo que quiera―Mitsuki negó con la cabeza

―no lo haré―dijo Mitsuki sonrojado

―oh vamos, un beso no tiene nada de malo.

―es que… ―el chico apartó su cara―seria mi primer beso―ChouChou casi se carcajea por la confesión pensando que era una broma, pero a ver el rostro serio del chico se quedó callada

―pareces una chica―dio ella tratando de contener la risa, Mitsuki frunció el ceño―sabia que eras algo tímido pero Hey… es que… ¿y las chicas que te persiguen?

―nunca llego a nada con ellas, las citas son un fracaso.

― ¿no te gustan las mujeres?

― ¡Claro que sí! Es solo… que todas ellas son superficiales, además, son muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? No toman sus propias decisiones, sino que yo las tome por ellas y eso me molesta.

―¿así que me quieres decir que te gustan las chicas más seguras de sus decisiones, que no le importe nada lo que dice la gente y desafíe a los demás?

―algo así.

― ¿sabes que me estaba describiendo a mi misma? ―ChouChou le dio una sonrisa brillante―si te gusto.

― ¿Por qué eres tan molesta? ―la Akimichi se encogió de hombros―de todos modos, solo quieres usarme para molestar a Shikadai e Inojin.

― ¿Por qué crees que te molesto diciendo que confieses que estas enamorado de mi? Porque tú me gustas, tonto― ella lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza―sí, quiero aprovechar para molestar a mis amigos, pero te confesaré que desde hace tiempo he querido besarte―Mitsuki puso los ojos en blanco

―Mierda ¿Qué más da? ―y sin previo aviso se apoderó de los labios de su compañera.

Shikadai estaba acostumbrado a dormir mucho, por eso en ese momento se estaba casi durmiendo. Inojin estaba ya un poco pasado de tragos y se estaba besando apasionadamente con una de las chicas de la preparatoria –que obviamente estaba borracha, pues había llegado de la nada y se había lanzado a besar al rubio-, Shikadai sabía que si no lo detenía eso terminaría en Inojin y su chica buscando una habitación por la casa para tener sexo, no era la primera vez que se acostaba con una chica en una fiesta. Shikadai era el más cuerdo de sus amigos y el que más razonamiento tenía, él no estaba disfrutando mucho de la fiesta, puesto que su novia Mirai–que era 1 año mayor que él- estaba en la Universidad y él no era de esos que engañaban a su novia en una noche loca, además él mismo se hizo el propósito de cuidar de su mejor amiga, ChouChou era una joven picara y vanidosa, por lo cual tambien era muy coqueta y hacia todo lo posible por desafiarlos a ellos y a sus padres, desde usar ropa corta, hasta besar desconocidos, porque todo eso lo había hecho, la había visto bailando con Mitsuki y ellos habían intentado asesinar con la mirada al peli azul, aunque ellos sabían que a ChouChou le gustaba y conocían al chico desde que estaban en primaria. Shikadai bostezó y volvió a fijar su vista en su amiga y los vio besándose, al principio solo cerró los ojos, pero después los abrió para ver bien

―maldita sea―dijo molesto y zarandeó a Inojin que por fin se separó de su chica, su amigo rubio miró a donde el pelinegro le señalaba y tambien siseó una maldición, ambos se levantaron y se dirigieron a donde la pareja feliz se besaba.

ChouChou no pensó que Mitsuki besara tan bien, al principio ella se sorprendió de que en verdad el peli azul aceptara y la besara que le tomó unos segundos en reaccionar y responderle gustosa, ellos se separaron solo unos centímetros para tomar aire, se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, en verdad ambos lo estaban disfrutando, lo malo fue cuando ese beso fue cortado cuando sintió que la jalaban.

―suficiente, Chou, nos vamos―escuchó a Shikadai

― ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ―dijo ella soltándose del agarra de Shikadai

―es muy tarde―ChouChou enarcó una ceja, sabía que eso los había molestado

―en vez de preocuparte por mí, deberías hacerlo por Inojin, está borracho―Shikadai miró al rubio que estaba amenazando a Mitsuki, tomándolo de la camisa, lo que más gracia hacia era que el rubio era varios centímetros más bajo que el otro chico, Shikadai puso los ojos en blanco y apartó a Inojin

―Espérate, Dai―dijo Inojin―se atrevió a tocar a nuestra Chou―la mencionada colocó los ojos en blanco, Inojin tomó a Mitsuki otra vez de la camisa―eres un imbécil ¿Cómo pudiste tocar a nuestra mariposa? ¿No sabes cuánto la cuidamos desde que tenemos memoria?

―camina, Inojin―dijo esta vez ChouChou y tomó a su amigo por el brazo y empezaron a apartarse, pero el rubio se resistía― ¡Camina! ¡Me haces pasar vergüenza!

―Espera, ya lo tengo―dijo Shikadai, tomó a Inojin y lo cargó en su hombro, ChouChou giró para ver a Mitsuki y le guiñó el ojo, después le enseñó el celular, Mitsuki sonrió, la llamaría más tarde y aclararían las cosas.

Ya en la calle, Inojin todavía sobre el hombro de Shikadai se cansó de decir blasfemias sobre Mitsuki y había empezado a cantar, Inojin siempre había sido débil al alcohol, ChouChou tenía el ceño fruncido

― ¿estás molesta? ―preguntó Shikadai

― ¿tú que crees?

―lo siento, pero tú sabes cómo somos contigo.

―no necesito protección, puedo protegerme por mi misma, ustedes, así como mi padre deben darse cuenta que ya no soy una niña pequeña.

―siempre serás nuestra Chou―dijo esta vez Inojin dejando de cantar, ella frunció el ceño

―los odio.

―nos amas―dio Shikadai

― ¡Sí! Lo leímos en tu diario" Decía: _"Shikadai e Inojin son un par de tontos que no me dejan de proteger, pero aun así son mis mejores amigos y los amo"_ ―dijo Inojin

― ¡¿Leyeron mi que?!

―Mierda Dai, corre que la cagué.

― ¡Están muertos! ―Shikadai bajó a Inojin que mágicamente tenía equilibrio a pesar de la borrachera, su amiga los persiguió hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella en donde su padre la esperaba y entre él y su madre tuvieron que evitar que ChouChou se lanzara a sus amigos, el tío Choji agradeció con una sonrisa a Shikadai e Inojin que aparentaba no estar borracho, pero apenas cerraron la puerta de la residencia Akimichi volvió a caer en los brazos de Shikadai, este se puso nervioso, si llegaba con Inojin borracho la tía Ino lo iba a matar.

Mendokusai, le tendrían que mandar flores de sus padres y a Mirai, porque él ya era hombre muerto.

 ** _Nota: Ame escribir este capítulo, me encantó. Además es la primera vez que escribo un AU_**

 ** _Bueno, espero que a ustedes les haya gustado tanto como a mí y me dejen review._**

 ** _Tambien me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias de temas para próximos one shots :3 :3_**

 ** _Nos vemos, besos :3_**


	3. Confesión

**_Confesión_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Aviso: Edad de InoShikaCho y BoruSaraMitsu: 17_**

 ** _Hima: 15_**

ChouChou sintió como sus piernas quemaban, se estaba quedando sin chakra y el cansancio dominaba su cuerpo, acomodó a Inojin en su espalda y siguió caminando.

―te dije que puedo cargarlo―dijo Shikadai cojeando detrás de su amiga

―tienes el tobillo lastimado―dijo ChouChou―no sabes si es un esguince o una fractura, solamente camina o cojea, creo que estamos cerca de la aldea.

―al menos descansemos un poco, lo has cargado por 4 horas sin descanso―su amiga no opuso resistencia, con cuidado bajó el cuerpo de Inojin y lo acostó debajo de un árbol.

Ellos habían salido de misión, era la primera que ellos tenían siendo Chunnin y Shikadai Jonin, esta fue un éxito, pero los contratiempos siempre llegan, fueron atacados, eran más que ellos, ChouChou había utilizado el jutsu de su familia y había agotado toda su chakra, Inojin tambien se le había agotado todo quedando inconsciente, llevaba así dos días. Mientras lo cargaba, ChouChou sentía en su espalda los latidos del corazón de Inojin y eso era lo que le certificaba que seguía vivo y por lo cual la animaba a seguir.

―Inojin, por favor―susurró ChouChou quitándole el cabello rubio de la cara―despierta, abre los ojos rubiecito fastidioso―una lagrima rodó por su mejilla que ella enseguida secó, odiaba llorar, la hacía sentir débil.

Shikadai se quedó mirando a su amiga, le ofreció lo último que quedaba de sus reservas de agua.

―toma, tú estás más agotada.

―soy tan débil… ―dijo ella y tomó de la botella

― ¿débil? ―dijo Shikadai―problemática, tal vez, pero mírate, yo tengo un tobillo posiblemente roto, Inojin está inconsciente y tú, perdiste tu peso y no tienes la misma fuerza pero has llevado cargando a Inojin en tu espalda por dos días.

―es posible que tenga unas costillas rotas―dijo ChouChou―continuemos, de pronto nos encontramos a alguien que nos ayude.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta de la aldea, Shikadai notó que la Akimichi estaba a punto de perder la consciencia, los guardias enseguida fueron en su auxilio, apenas le quitaron a Inojin de la espalda, ChouChou se derrumbó, hubiese golpeado el suelo si otro ninja no la hubiese tomado antes de caer, los subieron a su espada y brincaron hasta al hospital, apenas llegaron y entraron Shikadai no pudo más y se desmayó tambien.

―Yamanaka-san―Ino escuchó que la llamaban, dejó de prestarle atención al paciente con el que hablaba y miró a la enfermera―la doctora Uchiha la llama, su hijo llegó malherido de la misión.

―Mi Inojin―dijo Ino y caminó detrás de la enfermera, abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con el trío InoShikaCho en sus camas, totalmente dormidos

―Shikadai tenía el tobillo roto, ya lo curé―informó Sakura―ChouChou tenía unas costillas rotas, tambien la curé, Inojin está sin chakra, débil e inconsciente, solo le queda descansar―Ino se sentó en la cama donde estaba su hijo y le acarició la cabeza, podía ya ser un adolescente, pero ella seguía preocupándose por él, como si todavía fuese un niño. Solo unos minutos después la sala estaba inundada de padres preocupados por sus hijos.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mitsuki estaba corriendo por la aldea hasta divisar una cara conocida, vio a lo lejos a Sarada, Boruto y Himawari charlando, evitando obstáculos, logró llegar donde ellos.

―Mitsuki―dijo Sarada al verlo, Mitsuki le hizo una señal de que esperara mientras tomaba aire

― ¿Qué pasa, Mitsuki-kun? ―preguntó Himawari

―Chou, Shikadai e Inojin ya llegaron de su misión―dijo Mitsuki

― ¿enserio? ¿Dónde están? ―preguntó Boruto

―a eso venia, están malheridos, vi a varios ninjas llevándolos a cuestas hacia el hospital, el único que estaba despierto era Shikadai.

―Voy a ir a verlos―dijo Sarada

― ¿Inojin-kun está muy mal? ―preguntó Himawari

―Era el que peor se veía―contestó Mitsuki

―vamos al hospital, me quiero burlar de Dai un rato―dijo Boruto.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Shikadai fue el primero en abrir los ojos, para ver el rostro preocupado de su madre. Ver esos ojos verdes llenos de preocupación le dolía bastante a Shikadai.

―Oh Dai, estás bien―dijo Temari abrazando a su hijo

―sí, mamá, solo fue un tobillo torcido.

―roto, fue un tobillo roto―Shikadai miró a donde venia la voz, la tía Ino estaba sentada a la orilla de la cama de Inojin acariciando el cabello del chico

―Inojin…―

―Está bien, solo tiene que descansar―Shikadai miró más allá y vio a ChouChou dormida, y sus padres sentados enfrente de ella

― ¿Qué pasó? ―preguntó Shikamaru

―La misión fue un éxito, pero de venida nos atacaron.

―Oh mierda… mi cabeza―Shikadai miró a ChouChou que acababa de despertar, ésta enseguida fue aprisionada en los brazos de su madre―mamá, mis costillas… ―Karui la soltó

―después hablaremos de ese vocabulario, señorita―dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas

― ¿Cómo está Inojin? ―preguntó ChouChou

―Está bien―dijo Ino y le hizo señales a los adultos―dejémosle descansar.

―yo puedo levantarme, solo fue el tobillo―dijo Shikadai intentando levantarse―debo llevar el informe al séptimo.

―quédate acostado―lo reprendió Temari, pero Shikadai no hizo caso y se levantó, la mujer colocó los ojos en blanco cuando Shikadai cojeando un poco se acercó a la puerta.

― ¡Hola! ―la puerta se abrió de inmediato dejando ver a varios adolescentes sonriendo.

―Mendokusai… ―dijo Shikadai sonriendo

―como hay visitas, ahora si debes quedarte acostado―dijo Temari sonriendo, Shikadai volvió a su cama mientras los adultos salían, Sarada se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga, mientras Boruto y Mitsuki en la de Shikadai, Himawari con bastante timidez se sentó en la de Inojin, ChouChou y Sarada se sonrieron cómplice

―…dos días inconsciente―terminó de relatar ChouChou―me incomoda verlo con ese montón de agujas en sus brazos.

―son para suministrar la hidratación y la alimentación mientras está inconsciente―dijo Shikadai

―Eso no quiere decir que no me incomoda―ChouChou suspiró― pensar que Inojin puede quedarse así―negó con la cabeza―no, no me gusta―Himawari miró sorprendida a ChouChou y se entristeció, ella siempre pensó que la Akimichi le gustaba Mitsuki, pero al parecer le gustaba Inojin.

―No te preocupes, Chou-san―dijo Himawari―Ino-kun despertará pronto.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que el trío InoShikaCho había vuelto de su misión, el primero que salir del hospital fue Shikadai y un día después fue seguido por ChouChou, sin embargo Inojin todavía estaba inconsciente, ChouChou y Shikadai se turnaban con los padres del rubio para cuidarlo, ChouChou se encontró muchas veces a Himawari pasando por la habitación de Inojin sin tener el valor de entrar, ChouChou sabia lo mucho que a Himawari le gustaba Inojin y entre ella y Sarada buscaban la forma en que la Uzumaki le confesara.

―Chou-san―ChouChou escuchó mientras iba a entrar a la habitación de Inojin, pues ya era su turno, la joven giró su cabeza y le sonrió a Himawari

―Hima…―dijo ChouChou

―yo… quería saber…―empezó a jugar con sus dedos―me gustaría saber… me gustaría cuidar de Ino-kun.

― ¿ah? ¿Era eso? ¿Por qué has de preguntármelo? Tienes vía libre―dijo la morena riendo.

―es que… pensé… pensé que tenía que preguntárselo a usted.

― ¿Por qué? Todos somos amigos.

― ¿a ti no te gusta Ino-kun? ―ChouChou soltó una carcajada

― ¿sabes? Eso fue un buen chiste.

― ¿no te gusta?

― ¿Inojin? ¡Nunca!

―Es que en la forma en que usted se preocupa…

―Conozco a Inojin desde que usábamos pañales―dijo ChouChou con una mano en su cintura―así como a Shikadai, ellos son mis mejores amigos y por lo tanto me preocupo por él… Inojin… Es como si fuera mi hermano.

―Mmmm… ya.

―A ti si te gusta Inojin ¿cierto? ―Himawari se puso roja

― ¿Co-como?

―bueno, yo sé leer perfectamente a las personas: sé que Shikadai aunque lo niegue está aún enamorado de Mirai, sé que tu hermano siente algo por Sarada, sé que Mitsuki está enamorado de mí y tambien sé que tú estás enamorada de Inojin y él siente algo por ti.

― ¿enserio? ―ChouChou le guiñó el ojo

―así que sugiero que le digas lo que sientes―terminó la morena y abrió la puerta de la habitación, Shikadai estaba sentado enfrente de la cama donde Inojin aun dormía, las dos jóvenes entraron y se sentaron en las otras sillas

―me estoy dando cuenta que hay gente más floja que yo―dijo Shikadai concentrado en el libro que leía, ChouChou rió y le quitó el cabello de la frente a Inojin

―lo tiene muy largo―dijo ChouChou observando el cabello de su compañero, tomó unas tijeras

―Chou-san ¿Qué va a hacer? ―dijo Himawari

―Chou, Inojin te matara cuando despierte―dijo Shikadai

―no soporto que un chico tenga el cabello más largo que yo―tomó un mechón de cabello rubio entre sus dedos― además, será divertido―fue a cortarlo cuando un susurro la detuvo

―cortas un solo pelo y estás muerta―susurró Inojin abriendo lentamente los ojos

―a que despiertas ahora, rubiecito―dijo ChouChou golpeando suavemente la frente de su amigo―debí haberlo intentado antes.

―Eres fastidiosa ¿sabes?

―esa fastidiosa que te llevó dos días en su espalda.

― ¿podrían dejar de discutir? ―Dijo Shikadai, pero sin perder el buen humor

― ¿Cómo te sientes Ino-kun? ―dijo Himawari por primera vez, Inojin se sonrojó un poco

―Eh, Shikadai, muero de hambre, acompáñame a la cafetería.

―Pero Chou… ―ChouChou lo tomó del brazo

―tú solo sal―miró a Himawari y le guiñó el ojo logrando hacerle sonrojar―pensé que eras inteligente―le dijo al Nara cuando salieron

― ¿piensas dejarlos solos para…?

―Hima se tiene que confesar.

― ¿no crees que hay que avisarle a la tía Ino que Inojin ya despertó?

―cuando escuche la confesión de Hima.

Himawari e Inojin se quedaron en un incomodo silencio _"Chou… ¿Por qué haces esto?"_ pensó Inojin

―Eh Ino-kun ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Muy bien, gracias Hima-chan.

―oh me alegro.

― ¿sabes el por qué que ChouChou nos dejara solos? ―Himawari se sonrojó

―Bueno… ella insiste que haga una cosa…

― Oh ¿Qué quieres hacer?

― ¡Ah no puedo soportarlo! ¡Me gustas mucho, Ino-kun! ¡No recuerdo desde cuando, pero me gustas mucho! ¡Sé que tal vez solo me veas como la hermanita de uno de tus mejores amigos, pero no solo soy eso! ¡Enserio me gustaría ser más que una amiga para ti! ―Inojin estaba bastante sonrojado, soltó una risita nerviosa

―tú- tu tambien me gustas mucho, Hima y… nunca pensé que te gustara…

― ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

―bueno, eres tan bonita… tan tierna… no sé porque pensé que no me querrías―Himawari se sonrojó―Boruto me matará si se entera de que hice esto.

― ¿Qué cosa?

―Esto…―dijo Inojin y rápidamente le dio un suave y tierno beso a Himawari en los labios, la Uzumaki se sonrojó, Inojin colocó un dedo sobre sus labios sonriéndole―podríamos ser novios si quisieras…

―me encantaría.

 ** _Nota: no sé como me quedó, pero me pidieron algo con InoHima y he aquí el resultado!_**

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado 7u7_**

 ** _Pd: se me hizo un poquito difícil, porque me gusta más el MetalHima que el inoHima *la matan* okno 7u7_**

 ** _Dejenme un review diciendo que les pareció 7u7 y Dandome otras ideas para otro drabble o One-shot 7u7_**

 ** _Nos vemos :3_**


	4. Misión de Seducción

**_Misión de seducción._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, su propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Espero que les guste_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Muchas veces se lo habían dicho, toda Kunoichi a cierta edad tenía que participar alguna vez en esta clase de misión. Tanto el séptimo como su consejero tenían el ceño fruncido, la instructora de las Kunoichis le daba una sonrisa cálida.

Para esa clase de misión ella las entrenaba, para eso ella les daba clases en el arte femenino, las Kunoichis no solamente debían aprender a dar golpes, sino tambien a ser mujeres comunes y corrientes para alguna misión de espionaje, una misión como esa.

―tu objetivo es el hijo del Daimyō del país de las flores―le dijo su instructora―Te harás pasar como la hija del Daimyō del país de la hierba para sonsacarle información.

―sí, señora―contestó ChouChou

―Ya tienes 17 años, eres toda una mujer y creo que sabrás la forma de sacarle la información sin que se note.

―sí, señora―el séptimo y su consejero dieron un pequeño gruñido que fue escuchado por las dos mujeres

―No me venga a gruñir, séptimo―dijo la instructora―Usted sabe que toda Kunoichi en la adolescencia tiene que hacer una misión de espionaje. Que vulgarmente los hombres la llaman _"Misión de seducción"_

―sigo sin creer necesario mandarlas―dijo el séptimo

―Tienen que quemar una etapa, y ésta es dicha etapa―se volvió hacia ChouChou―Tienes la posibilidad de escoger a dos ninjas que te acompañen, ellos fingirán ser tus guardaespaldas.

―Ya los tengo escogidos―dijo ChouChou mirando al consejero del Hokage, Shikamaru asintió, volvió la vista hacia su instructora―señorita ¿Por qué me escogieron a mi?

―tu objetivo tiene preferencias en las mujeres… ―movió la mano buscando la forma de decir― les gusta con algo exótico, tu color de piel y el color de tus ojos es algo que no se ve en su país―ChouChou asintió―sales mañana en la mañana―miró al séptimo―le recuerdo que su hija ya está casi en la edad de una de estas misiones, espero que cuando la mande no me lo reproche―Naruto hizo un puchero, la instructora salió

―a tu padre no le va a gustar―dijo Shikamaru enseguida

―créame que estoy buscando la forma de decirle sin que se enfade―dijo ChouChou colocando la mano en su cintura―pero él, así como ustedes deben entender que ya nosotras estamos grandes, tambien deberían saber que sus propias esposas tambien hicieron una de estas misiones, además si lo que temen es que yo termine acostándome con mi objetivo, no lo haré… si no es necesario, claro―esto último lo dijo en un susurro, luego suspiró―tío Shikamaru ¿le dice a Shikadai y a Inojin que los espero mañana en la puerta a las 10?

―yo les digo.

―Iré a casa a hablar con papá―ChouChou salió, apenas salió de la torre Hokage se encontró con Sarada, ésta estaba sonriéndole, ChouChou le respondió la sonrisa y empezaron a caminar juntas

―supe lo de la misión―soltó Sarada enseguida, ChouChou la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

― ¿cómo…?

―Cuando la instructora entra a la torre Hokage con una Kunoichi adolescente ya se sabe que clase de misión será―le respondió su amiga

―La cara del séptimo y la del tío Shikamaru era increíble, se van a arrugar antes de tiempo de tanto fruncir el ceño―Sarada rió―La cuestión es que no sé cómo decirle a mi papá.

―cuando fue mi misión, le conté a mi mamá y entre las dos le hicimos la cena favorita de papá, luego le solté la bomba.

― ¿fue más suave?

―no, pero tuvo una rica cena antes de que casi le diera un infarto la noticia, después intentó amenazar con la katana al séptimo, pero éste no podía hacer nada, luego me enganchó a Mitsuki y Boruto como guardias, la misión casi fue un desastre, pero logré salvarla por un pelito.

―tengo que fingir ser una princesa―dijo ChouChou―y mis guardias son Inojin y Shikadai.

―Bueno, complica un poco las cosas, ellos tienen una conexión contigo…

―lo sé, pero ellos no se dejan llevar por sus sentimientos, responderán como guardaespaldas normales, solo si me ven en peligro, pero del resto tienen que abstenerse a responder―llegaron a la casa de la Akimichi―te dejo, debo soltar una bomba―Sarada rió

―suerte, amiga y suerte en tu misión―las jóvenes se separaron.

ChouChou entró a su casa para encontrarse con el horroroso olor de comida quemada, Karui nunca había sido buena en la cocina, pero siempre hacia el intento pues decía que era vergonzoso que tanto tu esposo como tu hija supieran cocinar mejor que tú, ChouChou amaba a su madre, pero se preguntó como su padre se enamoró de una mujer que era pésima en la cocina.

―Cena quemada―dijo ChouChou al ver a su madre sentada leyendo un libro

―me distraje entrenando afuera―contestó la mujer con un simple movimiento de mano

―prepararé la cena favorita de papá, necesito que coma antes de soltarle la bomba―se dirigió a la cocina, enseguida sintió que su madre la seguía

― ¿Qué bomba? No me digas que estás…

― ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

―La juventud de ahora… tiene las hormonas demasiado alborotadas.

―no es eso…

―te escucho―dijo Karui apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la cocina mientras su hija empezaba a cocinar

―mañana tengo una misión de espionaje.

―Mmmm… misión de seducción, tienes razón, no lo hará feliz, pero tienes que hacerlo o lo tienes que hacer―ChouChou asintió, Karui se acercó a su hija, la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza―yo te apoyaré, él tiene que entender que ya has crecido.

―gracias mamá.

 _Primer paso completado: Hablar con tu madre, nadie entiende mejor tu situación que otra Kunoichi._

En cuanto Choji llegó ChouChou se puso un poco nerviosa, la cena estaba servida y los tres se sentaron en la mesa, por un pedido de Karui Choji informó como había ido la reunión de los adultos del clan, en donde discutían si ChouChou ya estaba lista o no para tomar el mando, su padre, como jefe actual tenía que estar al tanto de todo

― ¿Chou que tienes? Estas callada―dijo Choji llamando la atención de su hija

―Amm… yo… mañana me iré de misión con Shikadai e Inojin.

―Eso es increíble, tenían rato que no hacían misiones juntos.

―sí…

― ¿y de que trata?

―Bueno… Es una misión de espionaje… ―Choji se quedó con la comida a medio camino a la boca, miró a su hija

― ¿una misión de seducción?

― ¡No se llama así! ¡Es de espionaje…! Pero sí… es de esas―Choji ya iba a decir algo, él tenía el ceño fruncido –algo que su padre pocas veces tenía- así que ChouChou decidió hablar primero―tienes que entender que todas las Kunoichis llegamos a tener esa clase de misión, no puedes evitarlo, además, papá yo ya estoy grande. Sé que quieres protegerme, pero por favor, confía en mí. Te juro que haré todo lo posible para sacarle información sin tener que desnudarme o algo peor. Además somos shinobis, hay riesgos en todos lados. Tambien tendré a los fastidiosos de Shikadai e Inojin a mi lado así que por favor no me vengas con problemas que quieras o no tengo que ir y voy a ir―ChouChou dejó salir todo el aire que tenia contenido, miró a su padre que ya había relajado el ceño, lo vio queriendo tragarse sus palabras y después abriéndole los brazos, ChouChou se levantó y se sentó al lado de su padre para abrazarlo, su padre la protegía bastante, pero tambien confiaba en ella y eso le agradaba, pero lo que no vio la joven es que al lado de ella su madre había amenazado con la mirada a su padre para que se tragara todo lo que tuviera que decir, sin duda cuando ella se fuera, él podría explotar.

A la mañana siguiente, los padres del trío InoShikaCho se despidieron de sus hijos y éstos se dirigieron a donde le darían la primera parte de la misión. Tenían que llegar al hogar del Daimyō del país del fuego, ahí se le iba a conceder un par de clases a ChouChou y se le concedería la ropa.

―el príncipe cree que escogerá una esposa―le dijo el consejero del Daimyō― por eso pasará contigo el tiempo necesario.

― ¿Cuál es la información que se supone que tengo que sacar?

―Necesitamos saber si planean un ataque al país, nos informaron que era posible, pero obviamente no necesitamos que sepan que nos enteramos, por eso fingirás ser princesa de otro país.

―Bueno.

―está bien, ahora vendrá una de las princesas para decirte que es lo que debes hacer y enseñarte unas cuantas cosas que tal vez no sepas.

.

Después de dos días, Inojin y Shikadai estaban esperando a su amiga frente a carruaje en donde partirían al país de las flores. A los chicos no les gustaba para nada esa misión, pero ellos confiaban en su amiga lo suficiente para apoyarla en todo y ellos estarían ahí con ella.

―Ustedes serán sus guardaespaldas―dijo el consejero―No pueden mencionar palabra, ni actuar sino cuando se den cuenta que la princesa esté en peligro, ella les dirá que hacer y tienen que obedecerla.

―Eso ya es normal―dijo Inojin―a ella le encanta darnos ordenes.

―Si el tipo quiere tocarla ¿tenemos que dejarlo? ―preguntó Shikadai con el ceño fruncido

―Los límites los escoge su compañera, no ustedes―miró hacia la puerta―Su compañera se llamará Takara― se apartó, Shikadai e Inojin miraron a su amiga salir y quedaron boquiabiertos, llevaba un kimono blanco con decoraciones de flores rojas, el cabello castaño suelto, pero sin sus características coletas y sin su flequillo tapándole el ojo izquierdo, ocasionando que éstos se vieran más, en su rostro había un suave maquillaje, ella nunca se maquillaba. ChouChou se cubrió la boca con el abanico y caminó rápido hasta el carruaje

―ahórrense las palabras―dijo al darse cuenta que sus compañeros iban a hablar y subió, ellos subieron tras ella

―que les vaya bien―dijo el hombre y dio la señal para que el carruaje se moviera.

Ya adentro ChouChou suspiró deslizándose en el asiento

―maldita sea, pensé que sería fácil.

― ¿tan difícil será? ―preguntó Inojin

― Una princesa debe tener modales al comer―dijo ChouChou sacando su equipaje―No debe comer cualquier cosa―se subió el kimono hasta la mitad de los muslos y se colocó un porta kunai en la pierna―No debe responder ni decir groserías—metió algunas armas―debe ser delicada y sumisa, debe respetar al hombre con el cual habla. Una princesa no debe fruncir el ceño, ni colocar los ojos en blanco. No se le puede ver portando ningún arma. No puede ser arrogante. No puede reírse a carcajadas. Ahs me dieron ganas de cogerla como saco de boxeo.

―Te faltó el _"Chou-san baje esa arma por favor, solo le cortaremos el cabello un poco, lo juro, solo un poco"_ ―dijo Shikadai

― ¿se escuchó todo?

―sí, por todo el palacio

―Creo que el Daimyō no querrá volver a contratarte ―dijo Inojin

― ¡Me siento una maldita muñeca! ¡Simplemente me moldearon a su forma!

― ¿Qué no querías esta misión?

―Claro que la quería, pero no pensé que me quitarían lo que me gustaría ¡Pensé que podría seducir a mi forma! ―hizo la manía de acomodarse el flequillo que ya no tenía y colocó los ojos en blanco―Lo primero que me dijeron es que no colocara mis manos en las caderas, porque demuestro que quiero dominar ¿Por qué me dicen eso?

―Eres dominante―dijo Shikadai―con esa postura demuestras que quieres tener todo bajo tu control.

―Intenta no tardarte tanto―dijo Inojin―y pronto volverás a la aldea, podrás comer lo que quieras, decir groserías, mirar mal a todos y tener esa actitud de hembra alfa que siempre cargas.

―Eres un imbécil, Inojin― ChouChou lo intentó patear pero su pie se enredó en el kimono logrando las risas de sus compañeros― ¡Y estos harapos! ¡En la aldea solo los usamos por un festival! ¡Pero aquí es todo y todos los días!

―no te preocupes―dijo Shikadai dejando de reír―vas a ver que acabaras esta misión rápido.

.

Fueron dos días de viaje.

Apenas ChouChou pisó el palacio del Daimyō del país de las flores, quiso lanzarse y besar el piso, pero en su mente estaba la estúpida princesa diciéndole las cosas que debía hacer si quería fingir ser una para tener éxito en su misión.

ChouChou entró al palacio seguida de sus compañeros que para suerte de su amiga, ellos tambien tenían que usar kimono. Lo primero que hicieron fue presentarle al príncipe, ChouChou no lo negaba, era guapo ¿Quién sabe? Sí iba a disfrutar su misión, ella se tapó la boca con el abanico para que no se viera su sonrisa arrogante cuando los ojos del príncipe brillaron al verla, fingió ser tímida y acercarse con cuidado a saludar.

―Takara-san―dijo el príncipe besando su mano

―Ryu-san―dijo ChouChou fingiendo timidez

―es un placer el conocerla, me gustaría que empezáramos a conocernos enseguida, pero debe estar agotada―le hizo una señal a los guardias―lleven a una habitación a la princesa―Ryu le dio una sonrisa encantadora―la espero para cenar.

.

Durante casi una semana, ChouChou no había podido empezar a hacer su movimiento, su objetivo inclusive siendo el hijo de Daimyō estaba bastante ocupado. ChouChou quería terminar con aquella misión rápido, no quería seguir fingiendo ser una princesa, detestaba ser sumisa, detestaba estar siempre sonriendo, detestaba no poder responder a todo lo que le decían. Nada más lo podía ver en la cena y estaban acompañados siempre que ella no podía empezara a trabajar y se limitaban a frases cortas y de cortesía. Claro, en ese tiempo ella había podido entrar a la habitación del príncipe sin que nadie la viera y poder registrar por si había papeles que hablaran sobre el ataque hacia el país del fuego que tenían, pero desgraciadamente, no había encontrado nada.

Casi celebra cuando ese día le dijeron que el príncipe la llamaba, en verdad ella quería terminar con eso rápido. ChouChou entró a la habitación seguida de sus compañeros, le dio una pequeña sonrisa al príncipe

―Takara-san―dijo el príncipe y la invitó a sentarse enfrente de ella, obedeció―Takara-san, por fin podremos hablar mejor, a solas―remarcó mirando tras ella, donde sus dos compañeros estaban en la puerta

―Pueden salir, caballeros―dijo ella suavemente, Shikadai e Inojin salieron

―Siempre han estado tras suyo, pensé que nunca la dejarían ¿no se le vuelve una molestia?

―Un poco―dijo ella tratando de no rechinar los dientes

―déjeme decirle, Takara-san que tiene unos ojos preciosos, el dorado es algo poco común.

―agradezco el cumplido.

―Y tambien tiene una piel hermosa―ChouChou soltó una risita, el príncipe se le acercó peligrosamente y le quitó el cabello del cuello acariciándoselo en el proceso

―Ryu-san ¿Qué hace?

―contemplándola, en verdad me gusta mucho.

―Usted tambien... ―él empezó a acercarse para besarla, ella logró esquivarlo con delicadeza― ¿pero no cree que vayamos demasiado rápido?

―para nada―le acarició la mejilla―simplemente deberías dejarte llevar… ―y le plantó un suave y casi inexistente beso en los labios, ChouChou intentó reprimir sin éxito un gruñido que él interpretó como uno de placer, debía tener control sobre si misma o lo patearía en ese momento.

―no puedo―lo separó con suavidad―no sé si me quiere como esposa o algo.

―claro que te quiero como esposa, de hecho mi padre debe estar comunicándose con el suyo de inmediato―ChouChou sabía leer demasiado a la gente y ella sabía que en ese momento el chico le estaba mintiendo, sabía que lo único que quería el príncipe con ella era sexo. Reprimió una sonrisa arrogante, el príncipe ya estaba cayendo en sus redes, debía hacerlo caer más.

―Bueno, ya que estamos comprometidos… supongo que compartiremos responsabilidades…

―sí…

―supongo que no podremos ocultarnos cosas…

―sí…―el príncipe se acercó y empezó a besarla en el cuello, ChouChou colocó los ojos en blanco mientras el príncipe deslizaba sus besos hasta los labios de la joven y la besaba, ella respondió el beso.

―seré toda tuya… ―empezó ChouChou colocando una voz seductora cuando se separaron―si me cuentas que nos espera en el futuro.

―serás mi reina… ―dijo el príncipe―no solamente del país de las flores, sino tambien del país del fuego. Atacaremos la capital para tomar el control. Ahora me deberás lealtad a mi― y la besó un poco más fuerte, ChouChou reprimió las ganas de patearlo en la entre pierna

―Ryu-san deténgase―gimió la joven

―Ya que estamos comprometidos podemos llegar enseguida al mejor momento―logró hacerla caer de espaldas, él colocándose sobre ella, le besó el cuello mientras la joven colocaba los ojos en blanco, ChouChou lo separó cuando él quiso quitarle la manga del kimono de los hombros

―Espera―dijo en voz dulce― ¿Cómo planean hacerlo? El país del fuego tiene una aldea ninja, mi príncipe, temería si algo te pasara.

―planeamos el ataque para el 10 de Octubre, el festival del fin de la guerra. Todos esos estúpidos ninjas estarán tan ocupados en su aldea celebrando, que será pan comido atacar―volvió a besarla, cuando la volvió a besara en el cuello, ChouChou puso una sonrisa triunfante, ya había sacado la información necesaria y ya podía hacer su escapatoria, aunque le diera ira la forma tan estúpida en que escaparía

―Ryu-san, por favor…―El príncipe empezó a buscar la forma de quitarle el kimono, en cuanto ya solamente faltaba un poco para quitarle el traje, ella gritó.― ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio!

.

Inojin se sentó al lado de Shikadai frente al estanque

― ¿Cuánto crees que dure? ―preguntó

―Te apuesto que hoy mismo terminamos, Chou trabaja rápido.

― Hay algo que no entiendo

― ¿Qué es?

― Si el príncipe piensa que Chou se casará con él ¿Cómo hará para que nos podamos ir con la información?

―Ni idea, simplemente me imagino que nos dará algún tipo de clave.

― ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ―ambos chicos se levantaron de donde estaban y corrieron a donde se escuchaban los gritos de su amiga

― ¡Cállate! ―escucharon al príncipe, entraron enseguida, Inojin golpeó al príncipe y Shikadai tomó a su amiga en los brazos –la cual luchaba por mantenerse el Kimono puesto- Shikadai se agachó y la abrazó, como cual damisela en apuros

―Agárrame, Dai. Que lo mato―le susurró ChouChou, Shikadai reprimió una risa―Llévenme a casa―dijo ChouChou en voz alta―quiero volver a casa.

―Takara-san ¿está bien? ―preguntó Inojin

―Claro que no estoy bien, intentó tocarme, llévenme de vuelta a casa.

― Oh vamos, es una princesa―dijo el príncipe limpiándose la sangre del labio que le partió Inojin―Ellas son manipuladoras, no le crean.

―Quiero volver a casa―sollozó ChouChou con lágrimas falsas desbordando sus ojos

―Lo siento, Ryu-san debemos volver. Si ya habían hecho un compromiso éste se cancela―dijo Shikadai saliendo con su amiga

.

―Y así, chicos, es como se cancela un matrimonio y se saca información―dijo ChouChou colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y subiendo las piernas en las de Inojin que estaba enfrente de ella, el rubio las empujó dejándolas caer

―no soy una mesa, Chou―dijo, luego soltó una risa―aunque nunca se me olvidará que tu forma de escapara fue pedirnos ayuda como una damisela en peligro.

―no seas imbécil, era parte de la actuación―dijo esta vez subiendo las piernas en las de Shikadai que estaba dormido

―igual no se me olvidará.

―Bueno, será la última vez que me escucharás gritar así.

―Jóvenes, hemos llegado―avisaron desde afuera, ChouChou fue la primera que salió

― ¡Libertad! ¡Me podré quitar esta mierda!

―Primera grosería―dijo Shikadai levantándose y estirándose―que bueno que ya esta misión se acabó, me hacía falta nuestra Chou―Inojin rió

―tienes razón, lo de princesa sumisa no le queda.

―para nada.

ChouChou no tardó en salir ya cambiada, con su cabello suelto, las dos coletas y su flequillo, su banda ninja en la frente y su traje impecable.

―Larguémonos de aquí ¡Muero por comer todo lo que quepa en mi estomago! ―gritó, se imaginó para molestar a las princesas, se colgó la mochila al hombro

― ¿Viste que era buena idea cambiarnos en el camino? ―dijo Shikadai

―Ya me di cuenta―ellos tambien colgaron sus mochilas en el hombro y siguieron a su compañera. El informe de la misión, así como la información que la Akimichi obtuvo, se le entregaba al Hokage en la aldea.

ChouChou suspiró feliz, ya por fin podrían colocar en su expediente que su misión de espionaje había sido exitosa ya por fin era –como normalmente dicen- una Kunoichi hecha y derecha.

 ** _Expediente Ninja_**

 ** _Akimichi ChouChou_**

 ** _Sexo: femenino_**

 ** _Misión de espionaje: Exitosa_**

 ** _Etapa superada._**

 ** _Nota: Amé escribir este capítulo, siempre desde que supe que las Kunoichi podrían hacer este tipo de misiones, desee escribirlas._**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? Intento actualizar bastante de seguido, pero es que la universidad le seca a uno el cerebro 7n7_**

 ** _Espero que me dejen un review diciendo que les pareció :3_**


End file.
